victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
I Want You Back
I Want You Back was released in 1969 and in early 1970 became a number-one hit single recorded by The Jackson 5 for the Motown label. The song, along with a b-side cover of Smokey Robinson & the Miracles' "Who's Lovin' You", was the only single from the first Jackson 5 album, Diana Ross Presents the Jackson 5. It went to number one on the soul singles chart for four weeks and held the number-one position on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart for the week ending January 31, 1970. In "Locked Up", Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Trina Vega, Robbie Shapiro, André Harris, Beck Oliver, and other Yerbanian convicts performed this song for the country's chancellor, used as a ploy for a prison break. When the song is over and the chancellor finds out that the students from Hollywood Arts have escaped, he screams, "I WANT THEM BACK!" which may have something to do with the title of the song. Lyrics thumb|300px|right Ohhhhh''' ' Let me tell you now Ohhhh (Ohhhh) When I had you to myself I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd But someone picked you from the bunch One glance was all it took Now it's much too late for me to take a second look CHORUS: Oh baby give me one more chance (show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (back to your heart) Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (let you go baby) But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back) Yes I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Ya ya ya ya (I want you back) Na na nana thumb|300px|right Tryin' to live without your love Is one long sleepless night Let me show you girl That I know wrong from right Every street you walk on I leave tear stains on the ground Following the girl I didn't even want around Let me tell you now CHORUS: Oh baby all I need is one more chance (show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (back to your heart) Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (let you go baby) But now since I see you in his arms Uh-huh A buh b' '''uh buh buh (2 times) All I want A buh buh buh buh All I need A buh buh buh buh All I want A buh buh buh buh All I need Baby, Baby (Ohh) (I want you back) Forget what happened then (I want you back) Oh baby I was blind to let you go But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back) Spare me of this cause Oh baby I need one more chance ha I tell ya that I love you (Oh Oh Oh) I want you back (5 times)Deybi Ar' 01:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Videos Category:Season 2